O Meu Verdadeiro Amor
by alpha61
Summary: Humphrey vive apaixonado pela Kate, mas será ela o seu verdadeiro amor?


**O Meu Verdadeiro Amor**

SINOPSE: Humphrey vive apaixonado pela Kate, mas será ela o seu verdadeiro amor?

Desde peqeno que sinto uma atracção especial pela Kate. Eu sei que ela não sente o mesmo, mas eu estou disposto a lutar por ela. Mas há um pequeno prolema: o pai dela, o Winston, disse-me que ela se ia tornar uma Alfa. E todos sabem que Alfas e Ómegas não se misturam.

Esta noite é o Uivo À Lua e eu e os meus amigos Shakey, Salty e Mooch decidimos tentar a nossa sorte. No topo da montanha, vimos a Kate a chegar com a sua irmã Lilly.

"Uou! A Kate é uma brasa!", disse o meu amigo Salty.

Ele tem razão. A Kate é mesmo uma brasa. Aqueles lindos olhos castanhos, aquele sorriso maravilhoso. A flor que ela trazia junto à orelha só a tornava mais bonita do que era.

Eu decidi ir ter com ela, mas os meus amigos fizeram-me ver que não era lá muito boa ideia. Então, a brincadeira do costume, saltaram para cima de mim, mas eu acabei por cair da montanha em cima de uma árvore onde a Kate e a Lilly estavam em baixo.

Entretanto, chegou lá outro lobo e eu descobri que ele a Kate iam uivar juntos, o que me deixou bastante irritado. Então, eu caí da árvore e comecei a atirar pó para o outro lobo.

"Uou! Há muito pó aqui, não há? Tanto pó!", disse eu.

"Humphrey, o que é que fazes aqui?", perguntou-me a Kate.

"Oh! Nada! Estava apenas a passar aqui quando caí da árvore!"

"Quem é o coiote?", perguntou o lobo.

"Coiote? Ah! Percebi! Era uma piada! Garf, não é?"

"Garth!"

"Claro! Claro!"

"Lilly. Por favor, leva o pequeno coiote Humphrey daqui.", disse a Kate.

"Está bem. Vamos, Humphrey."

Eu e a Lilly saímos e fomos para a minha toca.

Eu não podia acreditar no que acontecera. A Kate chamou-me coiote! A mim! Eu que sempre lhe tratei bem! Aposto que foi aquele idiota do Garf que a incentivou a expulsar-me.

Eu devia estar mesmo a mostrar a minha raiva misturada de tristeza porque a Lilly estava a olhar para mim com um ar preocupado.

"Está tudo bem, Humphrey?", perguntou ela.

"E-Está.", respondi meio gago.

"Olha, Humphrey. Escusas de disfarçar. Eu sei que estás assim por causa do que aconteceu à pouco."

Eu olhei para ela.

"Eu sei que tu és apaixonado pela minha irmã desde pequeno."

"Lilly. Eu..."

"Não. Não digas nada. Eu sei como te sentes. Eu também sou apaixonada por um lobo desde pequena e ele também não quer saber de mim."

"Ele também é um Alfa?"

"Bem... nem por isso."

"Pois. Mas a Kate é uma Alfa! E isso ainda torna as coisas piores, porque eu sou um Ómega e não posse ficar com ela! Alfas e Ómegas não se misturam!", eu comeecei a chorar e recebi um abraço reconfortante da irmã da Kate.

Eu sentia-me tão quente no seu abraço.

"Obrigado, Lilly."

"De nada, Humphrey."

Ficamos em silêncio durante algum tempo.

"H-Humphrey.", começou a Lilly. "Eu... Eu estava a pensar. Será que...? Queres...? Queres... uivar à lua? ...Comigo?"

Eu olhei para ela, surpreso. Porque razão quereria ela uivar comigo à lua?

"É só que... Eu nunca fiz isso com ninguém e gostava de experimentar."

Pensando bem: é capaz de ser divertido.

"Es-Está bem, Lilly. Eu aceito."

Os dois dirigimo-nos para a entrada da toca e começamos a uivar. Ao fim de algum tempo eu olhei para ela e comecei a pensar:

_Uau! Eu nunca me tinha apercebido de como ela é linda! Não! Humphrey! Pára! Tu gostas da Kate! Oh! Mas aqueles olhos lilás, aquele sorriso meigo, a sua voz encantadora. Não! Eu não posso! Eu amo a Kate!_

Eu sorri e comecei a uivar com ela outra vez.

Quando terminamos, olhamos um para o outro, os dois a sorrir.

_Uau. Que sorriso._, pensei.

Voltamos a entrar na toca e sentamo-nos à beira um do outro.

"Humphrey. Cantaste muito bem. Adorei."

"Obrigado."

Os dois estávamos a olhar um para o outro a sorrir. O meu coração batia de alegria.

_Que sentimento estranho._, pensei eu. _Eu nunca senti isto antes. Nem mesmo a Kate me fazia sentir assim._

"Lilly. Eu...", comecei a falar. "O teu uivo é maravilhoso."

Notei que ela corou.

"Eu nunca tinha ouvido um uivo assim. Eu... Eu também nunca tinha visto um lobo tão bonito como tu."

"Humphrey..."

Eu aproximei-me dela e ela de mim. Antes que déssemos por isso, estávamo-nos a beijar.

_Uau! Que sensação incrível!_

Continuamos assim pelo que me pareceu uma eternidade. Quando nos separamos sorrimos um para o outro.

Foi então que me apercebi do que tinha feito: "Desculpa."

"Humphrey. Não tens que pedir desculpa. Eu gostei."

"Gostaste?"

Ela sorriu.

"Não!", disse eu. "Isto está errado! Eu gosto da tua irmã!"

"Gostas?"

"Eu amo-a!"

"A sério?"

"Sim! Não! Talvez! Não sei! Lilly! Eu estou tão confuso! Ainda à uma hora atrás eu estava completamente apaixonado pela Kate! Mas agora...!"

"Agora o quê?"

"Agora... Agora... Eu... sinto... sinto que o que sinto... sentia por ela... acabou."

"Humprey..."

"Lilly. Eu acho que estou apaixonado por ti. Desculpa."

"Humphrey. Eu já te disse que não tens que me pedir desculpa."

"Tenho sim. Tu também estás apaixonada por outro lobo!"

"Eu também te beijei."

"Tu beijaste-me porque... porque..."

"Porque tu és o lobo por quem eu estou apaixonada!"

O meu queixo caiu. Eu não podia acreditar no que ouvira.

"Humphrey. Eu amo-te."

A Lilly aproximou-se de mim e beijou-me. Eu entreguei-me ao beijo dela e ficamos assim por algum tempo, até que precisamos de respirar.

Eu fui o primeiro a falar: "Lilly. Eu... tabém te amo."

"De certeza?", perguntou ela a brincar.

"Absoluta. Lilly. Eu pensava que estava apaixonado pela tua irmã. E se calhar estava, no início. Mas com o passar do tempo, o que eu sentia por ela tornou-se mais uma obsessão do que amor. A Kate sempre foi muito bonita, considerada até a mais bonita de Jasper. E deve ter sido isso que me atraiu. Eu estava tão obcecado por ela que nem reparei que o meu verdadeiro amor estava mesmo à minha beira. Não era a Kate que eu precisava, mas sim a Lilly. Tu."

"Oh Humphrey. Isso foi tão lindo."

"É a verdade. Mas... eu ainda gostava de saber: quando é que te apaixonaste por mim, Lilly?"

"Bem... Quando tu começaste a passar mais tempo com a Lilly, eu comecei a ver-te mais vezes. O teu sentido de humor, a tua coragem, o teu corpo, tudo em ti me atraiu. No início pensei que fosse só admiração, mas depois percebi que era mais que isso. Era amor. Eu tinha-me apaixonado por ti."

"Então porque é que não me disseste nada? Eu se calhar tinha desistido da Kate para ficar contigo!"

"Humphrey. As coisas não são bem assim, tu sabes! Mesmo que eu te dissesse, tu continuarias obcecado pela minha irmã, até que acontecesse alguma coisa como o que aconteceu hoje: a tua humilhação "coiote". Além disso, eu soube que tu estavas apaixonado pela Kate e desisti de ti. Eu sabia que não tinha hipótese nenhuma contra a minha irmã. Ela é mais bonita e mais forte do que eu."

Eu vi como ela estava triste e decidi animá-la: "Até pode ser! Mas tu és bem mais divertida e inteligente do que ela! E aos meus olhos és a mais bonita de todo o parque."

Ela sorriu: "Oh Humphrey! Obrigada! És mesmo romântico!

Os dois bijamo-nos, tocando as línguas. Deitamo-nos e começaos a nossa "sessão".

Na manhã seguinte, contamos a toda a gente a nossa união e todos ficaram felizes. Fiquei a saber que a Kate e o Garth não se deram lá muito bem e isso deixou-me contente. É bem feito. Não tinham nada que me chamar coiote.

Agora sei que a Lilly é o meu verdadeiro amor e espero um dia casar-me com ela e ter uma família. Ups! Parece que estou a acelarar muito. É melhor deixar as coisas andarem ao seu ritmo e acontecerem por si só.

Sinto-me o Ómega mais sortudo do mundo e nada nem ninguém poderá estragar isso.


End file.
